


Fallen Lord

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, I listened to wonderland Bc of this and. Yes., TMSFE bad end au, Thanks a lot to @a-salty-alto for the I Will Prevail song idea!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: The world will burn at Itsuki Aoi’s hand.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Kurono Kiria, Aoi Itsuki & Minamoto Mamori, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Tsurugi Yashiro, Aoi Itsuki & Yumizuru Eleonora
Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943677
Kudos: 6





	Fallen Lord

“Join me, Aoi-kun.” Hatanaka said. 

“Why would I?!” Itsuki replied “I care about my friends!”

“That’s why you should join me. You’ve seen what your friends have to go through. Dieting, exercising until they collapse, fans that stalk them to the point where they have to run to even feel safe…”

Itsuki looked down to the ground. “Entertainment makes them happy. But… this isn’t healthy in the long run. I… I tried to convince them that this wasn’t worth it!” But… but this makes them happy… and I don’t understand why!”

“It brings a smile to people’s faces.” Kiria said. 

“There are other ways to do that!”

“But this is the way we’re best at…” Ellie said. “We’re not saying that all this abuse is good, but we can change it from the inside.” 

“What if you can’t?! It’ll curse you to an early grave at this rate! And what happens when you’re older?! They’ll disown you, and all of it will have been for nothing!” 

“It won’t have been for nothing. Because some day, years from now, someone will hear Black Rain again. And that person will love it. I know that.” Yashiro said, simply. 

“How can you know that?!”

“Because… he just does, Itsuki. Call it foolish hope, but we hope to make something that out-lives us.” Touma grabbed Itsuki’s hands. “And we will. I can promise you that.” 

Hatanaka spoke again. 

“I know you see all of it. You want the destruction as much as I do! For different reasons, of course, but still. Join me. This world has been so cruel to you all, why should you fight to save it? Itsuki-kun? What’s your choice? Fight to save a worthless world…? Or rebuild it from the ground up? Will you take entertainment to the next level?” 

“Touma… you’re right. I think it’s foolish.” And he pulled his hands away and looked at his sword. Notes began to play, and a song spilled from Itsuki’s lips. 

_A child believes_

_The best in you._

_And that belief always makes the darkest lies_

_Seem almost true._

_A sleight of hand,_

_This almost truth can beguile the purest youth_

_To Wonderland._

“Wait… this sounds like… oh fuck!” Touma said, with his head in his hands. “It’s a villain song!”

Itsuki paces over to Hatanaka and breaks the bond between himself and Chrom with a throw of his sword. 

  
  


_Now every piece is in place_

_And all that's left to erase_

_Before I take over all the power_

_Is every trace of dear Alice and the queen._

A transformation. A new mirage. A new carnage form. And a Levin Sword. Validar. White hair, Grimleal robes… and a glove thrown off. Grima’s mark on his hand. 

“Rrgh! I’ll stop you, bastard!” Ellie said, and she went into a fight without a second thought. Yashiro and Mamori backed her up. 

  
  


_She's been a thorn in my side_

_And she can run, but can't hide._

_We're fast approaching the Witching Hour_

_And settling scores is my routine._

_Oh well, all's well, ends well._

_Farewell Alice._

_Too late! Checkmate is your fate._

_It's over!_

It was over. Ellie lay hurt at the floor, Yashiro and Mamori next to her. 

“Wow, you beat up an 11 year old. You proud of yourself?” Kiria said, cold in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to. They came after me first. You’re interrupting my song.”

  
  


_I come alive when you're afraid._

_I write the ending of your tragic Fairy Tale._

_I will survive and you will fade._

_A withered flower, small and frail_

_While I prevail._

“Okay, fuck this. Touma, Tsubasa? Let’s stop that idiot before he gets us into even more trouble.”

Touma and Tsubasa nodded, and another battle began. 

_This time it's gonna be me_

_The last thing that you ever see_

_An Armageddon of my devising._

_There's no way you can escape from what I do._

_So leave your half-hearted souls_

_For me to bully and rule_

_The sly magician of compromising_

_To conjure all that is false until it's true._

_Poor Jack, Blackjack sad sack_

_Fallen hero._

_Bad news! You lose._

_Light the fuse._

_It's over!_

Again, it’s over… three more people lay injured on the floor. 

The song continues, as Gharnef takes Hatanaka’s performa. 

  
  


_You die, I thrive_

_And so it goes._

_I am the ending of your tragic Fairy Tale._

_I will survive, and Heaven knows_

_There is no way that I can fail._

_I will prevail!_

That last note was held, and Hatanaka’s body fell lifeless to the ground. 

“I don’t want to kill you, dear friends… but if you stand in my way again, I can’t be held responsible for what happens.”

“Come back here, you absolute fucking idiot!” Kiria yelled. 

“Don’t you see?! This world? It doesn’t deserve you! All they care about is your pretty faces and your singing and acting! They don’t actually care about you! Come with me! We can rebuild this world from the ground up… together!” Itsuki said. 

“Hell no! You’re fucking insane, Itsuki!” Touma yelled. 

“...Tsk. No ‘Sparky’? I guess it’s over, then. I had fun.” And Itsuki vanishes into the Idolasphere. 

Tsubasa fights to get up. “Rrgh…! M-Mediarahan!”

Everyone is healed, and they can finally get up. 

“Okay, so obviously we need to stop him… but what then?” Ellie says. “I… I don’t think we can save him!” 

“Yumi-... no, Eleonora. What are you suggesting?” 

“So it takes the world about to end for you to call me by my first name? Good to know. And I’m… I’m suggesting that we… kill him.”

“K-Kill?! He might have gone crazy, but he’s still Itsuki!” Tsubasa said. 

“I don’t think he is, anymore! The Itsuki we knew is dead, Tsubasa! This Itsuki is crazy and may end the world!”

“I-I think we have to put it to a vote.” Kiria said. “Unanimous is the only acceptable decision. If even one person says no, we try to find another way, and if we can’t, that person doesn’t have to help.”

Touma spoke. “All in favor of killing him say Aye. ...Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

Tsubasa and Mamori were the only ones left. 

“I don’t know. ...I really don’t. I can’t make a decision until I know for sure that the Itsuki we know is dead.” Tsubasa said. 

“There’s no shame in that. You’ve known him the longest.” Ellie said, patting her leg. “If we have to do it, we’ll leave you out of it.”

“Thank you.”

Yashiro looked up. “Mamori-chan, I don’t believe you should be a part of this either.”

“He’s right. You’re 11. You shouldn’t have this weighing on you.” Kiria said, patting her on the head. 

“O-Okay…” Mamori said, nervous. 

“Now, let’s find that son of a bitch.” Ellie said. 

And they all enter the Idolasphere. Platform after platform, boss after boss… and eventually they catch up to Itsuki, just as he’s about to rise up to the Shadow Dragon. They make it onto the platform before he can activate it… and then they’re all rising. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve reconsidered my offer and have come here to work with me?”

“Hell no.” Kiria spat. 

“Are you sure? Think carefully.” Itsuki said. “I don’t want to, but if you insist on standing in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you.” 

“...Aye.” Tsubasa said. “The Itsuki we know… he really is dead… the Itsuki I know would never kill us! Or kill anyone!”

Itsuki laughed. 

“Tsubasa, it’s still me. I’ve always been like this. Honestly, it’s a shame you never noticed. I’ve got so much Performa… Hatanaka’s… Oh, right. I still have Chikaromi Tsurugi’s too.” 

“...What…?” Yashiro said. 

“Ha, how ironic! The father who died to protect his son, and now I’m using his power against said son!”

“...You bastard. I won’t forgive you!”

“We’re not strong enough!” Tsubasa said. “Not strong enough to kill him! ...Not yet, that is!” And Tsubasa threw herself off the platform. 

“Hmm. Getting out before the world ends. Nice choice.” Itsuki muttered. 

“Tsubasa!” The rest of the team yelled in unison. 

Wind whips around Tsubasa. No fear is present. 

“Caeda, Palla, hear my voice! Help me defeat the evil that has taken root in his heart!” She yelled. 

And a beam of light envelops her. 

And she starts flapping. 

Wings. Bright wings. Tsubasa Oribe has become a battle angel, a Wing Spear clasped in her hand. 

“Hya!” And Tsubasa starts attacking. 

...and at that moment, something unites. Eleonora, Archer Goddess. Touma, Heroic Cavalier. Yashiro, Swordmaster. Kiria, Mage of Light and Dark. Mamori, Proud Knight. 

And then a team attack. 

...But… they can’t touch him. 

Itsuki was their leader. Their tactician. He knows everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. Each one, physical and mental. 

“I don’t want to fight you, but if you truly insist on standing in my way… well then, you won’t be able to watch your precious world fall at my hands.” Itsuki said. 

...Yashiro’s the first to fall, hit by a blast of ice… specifically charged by his father’s performa. 

And at that moment, the ‘cold-hearted artist’ _screamed._

“I should never have broken my walls down! Not for you, not for anyone! You told me that the power of friendship could save us all, but that’s not what’s happening! It’s just making it harder for me to do what I need to! Aoi, how could you do this to us?!”

“Hm. I thought I was your equal?”

“ _Fuck no._ ”

“Eh. Okay.”

Mamori hits the ground next.

“B-Big brother? Itsuki-nii?! This is all a joke, right? You… you have some kind of plan! You’re doing this to protect us! I believe in you… right?! Right?! You… you wouldn’t… please!” 

“I’m sorry, Riri-chan… but you’re wrong. I’m just crazy.”

“...Huh…?”

“I'm sorry that you assumed I was some sort of saint, but even crazy people can love. I do care about all of you. I care about you so much, that I’d forsake the world for you!”

“N-No…! No… no…!”

And Mamori’s eyes darkened. 

“Aye. I’m going to make him regret doing this to us.”

And she started struggling to get up. 

And then down goes Ellie. 

“Itsuki Aoi, you son of a bitch! You… you’re a worthless piece of shit! I hate you! I can’t believe I ever trusted you! I’ll never forgive you for what you’ve done to us!”

“Ellie, can’t we just make up? This doesn’t have to keep happening if you all would just join me!”

“You’re fucking dead to me.” 

“Alright then, Ellie’s off the table. Anyone else want to switch sides?”

Tsubasa tried to stab him again. 

“Well, guess that’s my answer.”

Kiria’s the next to fall. 

“Itsuki… you know? I always thought of you like my little brother. I thought you were a good person.” And a small chuckle escapes her chest. “I see now I was sorely mistaken. See you in hell.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you there. You’ll forgive me, I mean you’ll have eternity to do so.”

“Hell no, I won’t.” Kiria spat.

Touma goes down next, the fire on his lance flickering out.

“I… I can’t believe I loved you. I really did. A-And all you did was abandon me. Like everyone else in the hell that I call my life. You’re a huge piece of shit, and you can fuck right off.”

“Aw, we can’t kiss and make up?

“Read my goddamn lips. _NO._ ”

“Eh, worth a shot.”

Last up is our battle angel. Tsubasa goes down with a hit to the wings. 

“Itsuki… why did I help you?! I should have listened to everyone. They told me you would be absolutely nothing but trouble! I...I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you and then I’ll see you in hell!” 

And the six fight with all their strength to just _get up and fight._

And then Itsuki speaks. 

“Later.” And a wave of electricity throws them all off the platform. 

They’re screaming. Tsubasa can’t fly up, her wing broke. 

“Medeus! You’re here, now you see them? They’ve got tons of Performa! Why not take it?” Itsuki yells. 

Medeus reaches down, and there’s five snaps. 

Instructions are screamed, before Performa is stolen. 

...Each master tells their mirage to protect Mamori. 

And they try! They desperately try! But… in the end? Mamori’s Performa is stolen as well, and the Mirages dissipate into Medeus. 

There’s soft thumps as they fall onto the grass below. They’re shells of their former selves. 

And then, in an instant? It’s gone. The world is burned down. Medeus dissipates, and the souls around them all ascend. There is just one life left. 

And then Itsuki shrugs. 

“Well, I don’t exactly want to explore the apocalypse on my own, now do I? It’s time to destroy the last remnant of the old world. Haha, Kiria was right. I will see her in hell.”

And then Itsuki throws himself off the platform, and he lands on the grass below with a sharp crack and a soft thump. 


End file.
